An inkjet printer which carries out printing at a high speed by an inkjet method with respect to long continuous paper provided with marginal punches in both sides is known.
In the inkjet printer, pins of pin tractors are inserted in marginal punch holes of the continuous paper, and conveyance of the continuous paper is carried out by driving the pin tractors.
As a specific example, for example, a top/back printing apparatus 1 which is configured to carry out printing on both sides of the top side and the back side of rotary paper by a printing unit using an inkjet printer is known (see Patent Literature 1). In the top/back printing apparatus, if the rotary paper 6 has feed pin holes (marginal punch holes), pin tractors 21 provided in the printing unit 4 are configured to convey the rotary paper 6 with timing.
Also, a printer 1 that carries out printing on continuous paper 2 provided with sprocket holes 2a (marginal punch holes) in paper-width-direction both-end parts is known (see Patent Literature 2). In the printer, the continuous paper 2 is configured to be fed into a printer main body 3 from the rear side of the apparatus by a tractor 4, is subjected to printing, and is then discharged to the front side of the apparatus from the printer main body 3.
Note that, in the printer 1, the continuous paper 2 is conveyed by the tractor 4 and is passed to a paper feeding roller 8, conveyance of the continuous paper 2 is started by the conveyance force of the paper feeding roller 8, the continuous paper 2 is positioned at a print position A, and printing corresponding to the amount of one page is carried out.
Moreover, control of the printing is carried out based on signals from a roller encoder 14 mounted on a rotary shaft of the paper feeding roller 8, and a so-called cueing is carried out based on the signals from a tractor encoder 20, which detects the feed amount of the tractor.